total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sky and Tyler
Sky and Tyler's interactions soon to be updated. Overview Despite being on opposite teams, Sky and Tyler are very close friends and are very nice to each other. Sky and Tyler hit off straight away! Sky admires Tyler's great sportsmanship and his overall personality. Tyler also admires Sky, as she has great leadership skills and a nice attitude to everything. The two begin their friendship in Trials and Triva-lations, and continue it to present day. Both of them have also formed an alliance to help further themselves in the game. Sky and Tyler are both competitive, but also both of them are great sports even when they lose. They both cheer for each other even if the other loses. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Sky and Tyler were very happy to meet each other. Both shook hands when they arrived on the Island. They started to get to know one another before the challenge began. At the challenge after Fang attacked Sky's team, Tyler made sure if everyone was okay, and Sky replied saying she is okay. When the Screaming Ducks won the challenge, Tyler said that they tried their best and did very well. While others like Heather rubbed it in the Killer Beavers faces. Sky admired that fact Tyler acknowledged their efforts and tried to make everyone feel better. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was glad when Sky got the first Marshmallow of the season. Volleybrawl Sky thanked for the generosity Tyler had in the last episode. Tyler said that he likes to be fair and nice to others and likes to make them feel better. When Sky was up Tyler said that she should try her best and she did. When Tyler lost to Cody, Tyler congratulated her on her win, and Sky said thank you. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler ended up in the Bottom 2, and this surprised Sky, as Tyler is very strong and kind contestant. She was stoked to hear that Tyler was safe and Samey was eliminated! Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Sky was glad Tyler wasn't sent home. In the challenge Tyler went up against Courtney, and lost to her. Sky was happy that the point went to her team but knew that Tyler would be in trouble again if they go to the Elimination. When the Screaming Ducks, Tyler was very happy, and told Sky he hopes she doesn't go home at the elimination ceremony. Tyler was even more stoked to see Sky receive a Marshmallow. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train At the challenge both Sky and Tyler were very excited for the challenge. When both found out that they had to kill someone on the other team, both were very shady and aggravated. In the challenge both talk very regularly about the game and what is happening on their teams. Sky says that she has created an alliance with all the members on her team at the moment and states that Scott would be her first choice to go, as he does not really help out in the challenges. Tyler stated that Dawn and Lindsay has very close alliance, and that him and Noah, with the rest are in an alliance. But Tyler states that Scarlett, Heather, and Gwen need to pick up their game, or they gone for. Sky offered an alliance to Tyler. Tyler replied asking if Noah could make it far, and that he will need to think about it. Sky answers with an okay. Duncan ended up killing Tyler in the challenge, and Sky said sorry, as she thought it was him as the Killer, and she was right. Tyler said its okay, its just a game. When Sky's team won, Tyler congratulated her and Duncan on the win. Sky said thanks, and that she hopes I'm safe at the Ceremony. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was thrown the first Marshmallow, Sky was very happy to see Tyler in the game a bit longer. When Dawn and Noah kissed, both stood in awwwwww at the sight. Topple on the Luck Players The contestants are woken up early in the morning for the challenge. Sky and Tyler are both enthusiastic about the days challenge. Early in the challenge Sky scores a point, which is not counted due to the wording of the challenge. Sky is disappointed by this, but Tyler tries to stick up for Sky saying she scored the point fair and square. Sky would not get the point, and the Beavers would lose the challenge. Sky would congratulate Tyler on the victory, and she would head to the elimination ceremony. Tyler would be relieved when Sky was pronounced safe by Chris. Relay Feelings Speed Fast During the days challenge neither Sky or Tyler would score a point. Cameron would dominate for a Beavers 5-0 victory. Although Sky and Tyler would come close to scoring, the only person who ended up scoring was Cameron. The Screaming Ducks would end up losing the challenge, and would be forced to eliminate someone. Tyler would be safe, and Scarlett and Lindsay would be on the bottom two. Both Sky and Tyler were very worried that Lindsay would be eliminated, but she gets the last marshmallow and is safe from elimination. See also Category:Friendships Category:Contestants Category:Alliances